


Yokul Frosti

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "At first I hesitated before posting this,But a certain Anon made me feel better about posting prompts. <:’) I have two prompts,Actually,But I’ll wait with the second one. SO. PROMPT: Bunny makes fun of the fact Jack is called “Yokul Frosti” in some countries. (I just like the mental image of Bunny laughing like a lunatic,Commenting on how it sounds like a cold drink or something. Heck,I even drew Bunny toppled over in laughter while screaming “OH HOLY YOKUL,PRAY FOR US”)"Jack makes a bet with Bunny, and wins it, without really knowing he was doing either. The laughter is not quite floor-rolling, but it is there.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Yokul Frosti

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/17/2013.

As the Guardian of Fun, Jack usually didn’t get angry. He usually didn’t get annoyed or irritated either. And even if he was the kind of person who ordinarily became angry, annoyed, or irritated, he shouldn’t have been any of these in the late summer and early fall, when, with lingering hot weather and school starting, he had a significant amount of down time. Vacation time, really. Vacation time that corresponded with Bunny’s down time.  
  
Given that he was currently, you know, trying to solidify a friendship and maybe-more-than-a-friendship with Bunny, this should have been ideal. Being able to spend more time with Bunny, he thought, would help wear down the old Guardian’s reluctance, obliviousness, or determination to take things slow (whichever happened to apply).  
  
Unfortunately, this had not worked out.   
  
At first, everything had seemed to be going so well. Jack would visit the Warren almost every day, and soon enough Bunny stopped seriously threatening to kick him out. Then, wonder of wonders, he started actually laughing at some of Jack’s jokes.  
  
When he began to laugh at the ones that Jack knew, as soon as he told them, weren’t his best, he was sure that he’d be getting far more closely acquainted with Bunny in no time. It made him cocky, and that had been his downfall.  
  
On The Day That Ruined Everything, Jack had been smiling at Bunny as he finished laughing at something Jack had said. Then, without thinking (of course without thinking) Jack had said, “You know, I bet I could make you laugh anytime I wanted.”  
  
And Bunny had raised an eyebrow and said, “I bet you couldn’t.”  
  
And from that day onward Bunny hadn’t laughed at a single thing he had said. So yes, during his vacation, Jack was getting irritated, and annoyed, and even a little bit angry, but mostly at himself, for messing things up. He had even started to avoid the Warren, and to learn more about himself as a legend in order to distract himself.   
  
Also, if he had facts to make conversation with, he could pretend that he wasn’t still trying to make Bunny laugh. It sort of helped. Anyway, at least Bunny still seemed to enjoy his company—just without laughing.  
  
Jack had almost forgotten his preoccupation with trying to make Bunny laugh one day as he was sharing some information he had learned about his name in some countries. “…so anyway, it almost seems like I might be older than myself, I don’t know how that would work, but in some places they talk about Yokul Frosti, and that’s still pretty obviously me.”  
  
Bunny did a double-take at Jack. “What was that now?”  
  
“Yokul Frosti?” Jack said, deadpan.  
  
The corners of Bunny’s mouth twitched. “Sounds like some kind of froofy drink.”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Jack said, flopping back on the grass, spreading his arms wide. “Come one, come all, for a nice refreshing glass of Yokul Frosti! That’ll bring everyone running.”  
  
Bunny actually did smile now, his eyes skimming over Jack. “Frostbite,” he began, then shook his head. And then, oh, did Jack’s ears deceive him? He actually laughed! Just a little chuckle, but it was there!  
  
“You laughed!” Jack said, sitting up and laughing himself, in surprise.  
  
“So I did.” Bunny turned to him. “I guess that means you won our bet.”  
  
“What bet—wait—that was a real bet? I thought…”  
  
“You thought I was just being a grump? Oy, Frost, surely by now you’ve noticed—eh, anyway, so what’d you win?”  
  
“We never agreed on anything.”  
  
“That means you choose once you’ve won.”  
  
“Oh.” Jack grinned at him. “Well, does a kiss from the loser of the bet seem like an acceptable prize?”  
  
“Yes,” said Bunny, leaning closer, “yes, it does.”


End file.
